


Anti Depressants

by ArtlessComedic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, jacksepticeye, septicegos - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, squip!anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtlessComedic/pseuds/ArtlessComedic
Summary: Chase Brody needs some help being cool and happy. He looks in all the wrong places.A short drabble for my friend Ghostie, who's been sick lately!!





	Anti Depressants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostieZone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostieZone/gifts).



“Ow! What the hell?!” 

_“Calibration in progress. Please excuse some mild discomfort.”_

“Mild?!” Chase clutched his head, colored light dancing across his visions. It was like a hundred different alarm bells going off in his brain all at once, the pain almost like an electric shock to his entire system. “Agh!” He dropped to his knees, his hat tumbling off his head. 

_“Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated.”_ Then, as suddenly as it started, the noise and lights disappeared, and the pain began to ebb away. “Jeez...” He mumbled, blinking quickly to avoid tearing up as he picked up his hat. 

_“Discomfort level may increase.”_

__

“Gah!” Chase doubled over, tears springing to his eyes as the volume increased, like a whirring machine screeching straight into his brain. “Stop!” He cried, the lights dizzying and swirling as he struggled to rise up enough to get a grip on his door knob and pull himself up. 

__

_“Accessing neural networks. Accessing muscle memory. Access procedure complete.”_

__

Before he could shed another tear, it was gone. 

__

He heaved in a breath, bracing himself for a third wave of pain, when he heard a calm voice instead. 

__

_“Chase Brody,”_ it said, and Chase looked up to find a figure in black and green, eyes black and grin wolfish, _“welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. Your squip.”_

__

Chase closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to hold onto some semblance of sanity. “You...look like Jacksepticeye.” He mumbled. 

__

_“My programming aims for me to take the form of someone you look up to. You can also set me for Keanu Reeves, Sean Connery, Jack Nicholson, a sexy anime female- uhuhu!”_ His form changed with each option, before Chase spoke up and interrupted, his brain going a hundred miles a minutes. 

__

“No, no- uh, Jack is fine.” Chase picked up his hat and put it on. “Um...are you...real?” 

__

_“I exist only in your mind, this form being, if you will, hallucinated, to help you understand and process all this. All anyone else will see is you, having an animated conversation with yourself. So don't do that. Just think at me. Like you're telepathic.”_

__

“Like an X-Men?” Chase offered, after a moment. 

__

The squip smiled tensely at him. _”I can see this is going to be difficult. You want...to be more chill._

__

“You mean cool!” 

__

_“I do not.”_ The squip reached gestured for Chase to get up, looking somewhat exasperated. _"Human social interaction is governed by many rules. I have the processing power to understand those rules. And pass them on to you.”_

__

The squip walked a circle around him, sneering slightly. _”Take your hands out of your pockets, arch your back, puff out your chest. ___

_____ _

He stopped in front of Chase and gestured to his own stance, and Chase mimicked him. It wasn't hard, it was the same confident pose he faked during his videos. “Okay...?” 

_____ _

_“Add some swagger to your gate or you'll look like a masturbator.”_ The squip laughed as Chase's face reddened. _“We’ll fix your posture, then the rest.”_

_____ _

“But...I am a masturbator.” He mumbled. 

_____ _

_“And we'll fix that._ He patted Chase on the shoulder, a static shock registering through his shirt at the touch. _”Your insecurities are ugly, your hopelessness is a chore! Tics and fidgets are persistent, and your charm is non-existent.”_

_____ _

“It's ADHD!” Chase said quickly, but the squip held up a hand. 

_____ _

_“We'll fix your personality and general vibe, and then work on more.”_

_____ _

“Wha-” 

_____ _

_“Bih.”_

_____ _

“Hey-” 

_____ _

_“No.”_

_____ _

“Aah-” 

_____ _

_“Stop.”_

_____ _

Chase faltered, and the squip smiled again. 

_____ _

_“Listen to me. This is the most important thing I'm going to tell you._ He said, and Chase nodded. _”Everything about you is terrible.”_ Chase started to protest, but the squip hushed him, sending a slightly stronger static shock through his bones. Only when Chase closed his mouth did he continue. _“Everything about you makes me want to die.”_

_____ _

A vision of Chase's friends sprang up around him, a greenish hue filling the room. “Everything about you sucks!” They booed and hissed at him, and Chase's eyes widened 

_____ _

“Christ.” He muttered, taking a step back. The squip followed him, and the vision faded away behind him. 

_____ _

_“So don't freak out, and don't resist.”_ He said calmly.

_____ _

Chase jumped, eyes widening. “Ow! Wha- did you just shock me?!” He gaped, rubbing the sharp feeling from his arms. It had been much worse than a little static this time, and he would have stepped back again if he hadn't run into the door. 

_____ _

_“A little stimulation is all, you were slouching._ The squip smiled blankly, and Chase's gut sank. 

_____ _

“Why are you-” 

_____ _

__”It's better if you just comply.”_ The squip interrupted, and Chase frowned. _“My job is to make you seem less pathetic. Just step and fetch, don't ask me why.”_ _

__

____

__

Chase inched away from the door and side stepped around the squip, crossing his room to put some distance between them. “I don't know if I like the way you're going about this. I just- don't you think...ugh.” He sighed, lifting his hat and running his fingers through his hair. “Maybe this wasn't a good idea.” He said quietly. He should go to Doctor Schneeplestein and tell him what he did. Stealing a gray oblong pill from a mad doctor at the chance of being happy wasn't worth the pain. 

__

____

__

_“Chase.”_ The squip approached him again, his voice softer this time. The eerie green glow that had been filling the room seemed to dim now, if only just, and Chase felt less nauseous as it receded. _”If this is going to work, you can't just listen, and I can't just keep electrocuting you._ You _have to_ obey.” 

__

____

__

Chase hesitated. “You won't shock me again?” 

__

____

__

_“Not if I don't have to.”_

__

____

__

“Well...alright. I trust you, uh. Jack. Anti-Jack. Anti.” The squip stared for a moment, before nodding slowly. 

__

____

__

_“Let's begin. Repeat after me: Everything about you is terrible.”_

__

____

__

Chase took a deep breath. “Everything about me is terrible.” 

__

____

__

_“Good! Everything about you makes me want to die.” ___

__

______ _ _

__

“I...everything about me makes me want to die.” 

__

______ _ _

__

_“Now you're getting it.”_ Anti smiled. _”But soon you'll see, that if you listen to me, everything about you is going to be wonderful.”_

__

______ _ _

__

For a moment, Chase saw a vision of his friends around him, smiling and waving at him. “We love everything about you!” They cried. 

__

______ _ _

__

_“Everything about you will so be alive!”_ Anti's smile brightened and Chase felt a small smile tug up the corners of his own lips. _”You won't feel left out or unsure, you won't be ugly anymore! Because everything about you is going to be cool. And powerful. Popular! Incredible! You will....”_

__

______ _ _

__

Chase lit up. “Be more chill! I mean- ahem- _chill.”_ He slid his hat so it was sitting sideways, and he shot finger guns at the squip, who rolled his eyes. Still, he smiled. 

__

______ _ _

__

_“Be more chill.”_ Anti said gently, ushering Chase towards his bed. _”Shh. Be more chill.”_

__

______ _ _

__

Chase laid down, stifling a yawn. The visions in the room faded away, and his eyelids grew heavy. “I'm gonna be...totally...awesome....” He mumbled, before slipping into sleep. 

__

______ _ _

__

”Get some rest, Brody.” Anti said quietly. “You've got a big day ahead of you.” His smile widened, and as he faded away in the darkness, a viscous black goop dripped down his throat. 

__

______ _ _

__


End file.
